Dilettante
by Azura Eve
Summary: (BTS) Dalam mimpi Jungkook, ada kota yang jauh, dan seseorang tidur panjang seperti tidak mau bangun dikirim dari kota itu. Kota tersebut penuh ambigu karena orang-orangnya menenggak cat basah dan tertawa bersama mainan kayu. Dia tidak diperhatikan; karena dia sadar eksistensinya adalah anomali. "Karena aku bangsat makanya kita pasangan." – Taehyung. (VKOOK/TAEKOOK/Drabble/AU)


disclaimer: bts © bighit entertainment  
pairing: vkook (taehyung/jungkook)  
length/rating: drabble/pg-13  
genre(s): implied romance  
tag(s): AU; semi-military setting; language(!); pre-abstract(!)

* * *

 **Dilettante**

* * *

Fragmen mimpi pecah di hipokampus Jungkook dan meninggalkan nyeri berdenyut ketika dia bangun pagi itu.

Dalam mimpi barusan, ada kota yang jauh, dan seseorang tidur panjang seperti tidak mau bangun dikirim dari kota itu. Kota tersebut penuh ambigu karena orang-orangnya menenggak cat basah dan tertawa bersama mainan kayu. Dia tidak diperhatikan; karena Jungkook sadar eksistensinya adalah anomali.

Jungkook kemudian berlari, membasuh muka cepat-cepat. Mimpi cuma bunga tidur. Lebih baik lupakan.

* * *

Aroma kopi pekat, sesak dalam lorong dan Jungkook melaju ke kebun belakang hanya untuk menemukan seseorang bersembunyi di balik senyum aneh, mungkin menikmati bagaimana cara Jungkook dengan rambut bangun tidur, berjalan ke arahnya.

"Taehyung."

"Kamu sudah bangun?"

Pertanyaan itu dibayar gumam. Tangan kiri Jungkook menyeret kaki bangku dan mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan. "Sudah berapa lama di sini?" tanyanya, lalu geming sebentar untuk mempelajari tampilan Taehyung; badan pria itu dibungkus seragam kaku dan senapan jarak jauh tersandang di punggungnya. "Berniat menggadai nyawa lagi? Berapa banyak kau dibayar oleh mereka?!"

Taehyung meraih cangkir, menghirup isinya dan mengesah, "Kita tidak hidup dengan gratis, paham?"

Dahi Jungkook mengerut karena dia tidak satu suara.

"Tapi dengan riwayat tempurmu sampai sekarang, harusnya mereka bisa memberi toleransi. Kapan kau bakal rehat kalau terus begini?"

"Aku belum jadi lansia bungkuk, hei." Pelipis Jungkook dijentik.

"Tapi—"

"Sudah. Diam dan jadihlah penurut, setidaknya sekali saja."

Mulut Jungkook kali ini ikut mengerut.

"Kenapa kau keberatan sekali kalau aku ikut bertempur?" tanya Taehyung. "Ini tidak terdengar sepertimu, tahu."

"Aku baru melihat sesuatu." ucap Jungkook, determinasi berbaur dalam kata-katanya. "Masih jelas dan seolah-olah terjadi di depan mata. Seseorang tersenyum di peti mati, dan aku hanya bisa menatap. Aku tidak tahu itu siapa tapi kupikir adalah ide buruk jika kau nekat untuk pergi."

Tatapan mereka beradu namun Taehyung kalah lebih dulu karena dia menghalau buru-buru.

"Kita sudah mengalami banyak tragedi. Tapi baru pertama kudengar kau sepengecut sekarang." kata Taehyung. "Tenangkan dirimu," dia menepuk kepala Jungkook.

"Menurutmu untuk apa aku melakukannya? Kau harusnya percaya padaku, bangsat!" maki Jungkook.

Taehyung mendesah; senapannya diletakkan dan dia mengangkat tangan. "Karena aku bangsat makanya kita pasangan, kan?"

Jungkook ingin mengenyahkan senapan tersebut tapi keinginannya tak sejalan.

"Biar kutanya, kenapa kau masih mau bersama bangsat sepertiku, yang bahkan tidak pernah mendengar perkataanmu?" Taehyung mengintimidasi. "Kau juga tidak membuang senjatanya. Kalau kau benar-benar melarangku, mestinya kaupatahkan itu sekarang."

"... Berisik, sialan."

Taehyung menggenapi pasangannya dengan pelukan. "Kautahu, semalam aku mengunjungi seorang peramal gipsi.

"Bukannya aku menaruh keyakinan untuk mereka, tapi sedikit-banyak aku agak terhibur, mereka bilang kita akan awet seperti baja mentah."

Jungkook geming.

Di luar gerbang, tank kolosal beradu memuntahkan peluru. Militan yang mukanya tercoreng abu saling melempar batu. Visi mereka terpusat pada kedamaian yang masih abu-abu.

"Aku tidak perlu pemahaman, tapi kau pasti mengerti situasi. Mereka butuh bantuan. Aku tidak mungkin bisa diam. Anggap saja balas budi," Taehyung terus mencoba meyakinkan.

Pada tempat mereka berpijak, ras Asia memang mendapat perlakuan setengah harga. Beruntung mereka bertemu dengan tetangga dermawan, yang entah dengan motif apa sudi saja menyembunyikan fakta tentang mereka. Pada dasarnya, Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya pelarian yang punya takdir cukup melegakan.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku ikut." Jungkook membalas, setelah agak lama.

"Kaupikir mau ke mana kau dengan satu tangan begitu?"

"..."

"Aku pulang nanti."

"..."

"Jungkook." Taehyung memanggil. "Kautahu aku bukan tipe yang mengatakan. Lagipula, kau laki-laki pasti tidak perlu pengakuan, kan?"

"Janjimu kubawa mati, Tae."

"Orang kepala batu sepertimu pasti tidak puas hanya mengancam. Kalau aku mati, kau boleh memaki di kuburanku," Taehyung mengerling.

"Pastikan untuk kembali." bisik Jungkook, separuh mengultimatum.

"Tentu."

* * *

(Taehyung benar kembali, tapi dia berada dalam peti kokoh yang disumpal bunga di sisi-sisinya.)

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

nah, aku nggak lagi main open-ending kan. tulisan end-nya juga jelas ada diatas ini jadi jangan tagih sekuel/spinoff/prekuel lah. tolong nikmati ini sebagai satu piece, dan komentari saja.

ps: aku ultimatum seperti barusan soalnya banyak yang ga terima ending-nya **seems like we meet in the chaos** ato **some things better left unsaid**. ayolah, kadang ada saatnya sebuah fik ga musti dapat happy ending.  
ps2: rasanya puas kalau habis nulis romens implikasi.  
ps3: kalau ada romens, over sampai berefek _**wuff**_ , aku jadi enek sendiri. serius.  
ps4: lbnl, aku senang baca review!


End file.
